It's not over yet
by RitaCullen96
Summary: After the battle Himeno and Hayate still have some things to say to each other, it's time to confess their feelings and become happy


_Everything was out of control. Sasame was dead, one of my precious friends was dead. Takako was engulfed in despair. And Hayate… Hayate was laying on the floor almost not moving because he took all the pain trying to save me. And I felt so hopless. I couldn't save anyone, all I could see was darkness all around me._

_No – I screamed – It can't end like this_

"Himeno" – someone was calling my name – "Himeno wake up"

When I opened my eyes I saw Hayate leaning over me. I was in my room. It was dark, the only light coming from the moonlight that entered right through my window.

I guess it was only a dream – I thought

But then I looked at Hayate

"What are you doing here?" – I asked him. It was late and he was there in my room, _again_

He was starting to blush

"Well I… well you see I" – his words were stumbling because he was caught

"Were you spying on me?" – I asked making him even more uncomfortable then before. I was about to burst in to laughter. He had done this once before, when the princess of disaster was terrifying me with all the stuff that was going on. I remember hugging him tightly for a brief moment. Well that was right before I hit him for spying on me. But I wouldn't do that again, not this time.

"No, that wasn't it" – he took a deep breath and then he answered me

"Himeno" – he said my name as if it was a very special thing – "since that day you saved everyone by becoming the legendary with pretear by yourself. What happened to you after that-" – he cringed and I saw the sudden pain in his eyes – "seeing you laying on the floor like that thinking I would never see you smile again" – he looked at me with those troubled deep blue eyes of his that made me want to hold him – "I never want to feel that way again. Feeling so hopeless like that. So I thought that if I was guarding you then I wouldn't feel so hopeless, I can keep an eye on you and make sure you're safe. Well it wasn't supposed for you to find out that I was here but you were having a nightmare and I had to stop it. I'm sorry, I should have told you this sooner."

I smiled to myself and to him. It was good to feel protected. And I was happy that Hayate was right there with me. But I had to reassure him that everything would be ok. I couldn't stand to see him in so much pain.

"Hayate" – I touched his face with my hand and blushed – "nothing bad is going to happen again, at least not soon. We saved Takako and there's no tree of fenrir. You don't need to guard me anymore" – I smiled thinking that I was trying to reassure him but I was reassuring myself in the process as well.

"You may be right" – he said – "but how can I be sure? How can I sleep at peace with myself when I practically saw you dead and though I would never see you again I-" I put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking. When I saw what I was doing I took my hand away turning scarlet.

"I know what you feel" – I almost saw him die myself, felt him in my body while he was slowly dying in order to protect me – "but don't you remember? You are the one who brought me back" – I looked straight in to his eyes – "you brought me back to life hayate. You saved my life and can't thank you enough for that. You don't need to worry about me anymore. Leafenia is a safe place and all the leafe knights are finally happy. We should be feeling amazing, we are surrounded by Mannen's, Hajime's and Shin's laughter just as we are surrounded by Takako's and Sasame's love. My family is ok and life is quite easier now. We should be happy don't you agree?"

He was looking at me like he finally understood everything

"Yes" – he smiled. I've never seen him smile so much, it was wired but comforting – "I do agree with you"

We were both smiling at each other like idiots when we both blushed and looked away

"I guess I should get going then" – he said all jumbled. When he was about to leave I stopped him with a hug

"Himeno" – I could feel his blush right through his skin – "what are you-"

"Thank you" – I interrupted him – "for saving my life"

Slowly I felt him hold me back. I felt so warm and safe inside his arms, there was no other place I would rather be.

"No. Thank you Himeno, for saving us all"

And for the moment it seemed like there was nothing left to say, but I remembered something

"So I was thinking" – I started – "I recall you had something to tell me. You told me you would come back from the battle because you had something you had to say to me."

Instantly I felt him turn in to stone beneath my arms.

"I… I..." – he stammered – "I have to do something outside, go to sleep it's late" – and then he ran from the room

"Wait Hayate" – I yelled

Don't run away from me

I put on my skirt and a t-shirt and ran after him to the yard. I wasn't about to let this go

When I got down stairs I saw him sitting in a bench looking at the moon. I knew right then that I had never seen something so beautiful in my life.

He caught me staring and blushed for the tenth time that evening.

"I told you to go to sleep, what are you doing here? Go back"

"No" – I sat down next to him – "I'm not leaving until you tell me what was that thing you wanted me to know. Besides you promised and you can't break a promise"

By the way he looked at me Hayate knew I was right but said nothing

I felt kind of brave so I leaned in, touching my forehead to his – "Tell me" – I murmured

Common Hayate, tell me how you feel

When I thought that he was going to stay like a statue for the rest of the night he did something that absolutely shocked me

He kissed me.

Really, really kissed me.

Just like the leafe knights told me he did on that terrible day that everyone thought that I was dead.

And so I closed my eyes and kissed him back like I never had the chance to, while holding on to him

When we broke away from each other, he simply said

"I love you tulip head" – he smiled and then kissed my nose in the most unhayate like way and for the first time I wasn't mad at him for calling me tulip head, I was actually very happy

"I love you too" – I said and I felt the relief coming from him and then I kissed him catching him by surprise – "Now I can say that I'm truly happy"

"Me too" – he smiled back at me and I leaned my head in to his chest.

I fell asleep that way, in his arms, while he kept me close and warm all trough the night.

The End

**So I thought that pretear's anime ending was good but there were some things lacking. So tell me what you think (:**


End file.
